detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kogoro Mouri
|image = Infobox - Kogoro Mouri.jpg |english name = Richard Moore |japanese name = 毛利 小五郎 |romanized name = Mōri Kogoro |other names = Detective Moron Shinigami Sleeping Kogoro Smoking Kogoro The Sleeping Sleuth |age = 37-38 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = Mouri Detective Agency Private Detective TMPD - First Division Sergeant (Former) |nationality = Japanese |relatives = Eri Kisaki (Wife) Ran Mouri (Daughter) |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |keyhole number = Volume 3 |chapters = 578 |episodes = 618 |movies = 23 |ovas = 15 |specials = 15 |openings = 41 |closings = 8 |japanese va = Rikiya Koyama (2009-present) Akira Kamiya (1996-2009) |english va = Robert Bruce Elliott |drama actor = Takanori Jinnai }} , a Famous and Professional Private Detective who is also known as , is a protagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Most of Kogoro's Early Life is unknown He was a Childhood Friend Eri Kisaki who would later become his future wife He attends Teitan High School with Eri Yukiko Fujime and Actress Ruri Ujo and in Beika University and was the Ace of the Judo Team although he was highly vulnerable to stage fright. Sometime after graduating and married Eri, he had a Daughter named Ran and later become a police officer, working in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One with Inspector Megure, but while an excellent marksman he was not a particularly good investigator. However, Ninzaburo Shiratori had mentioned that Kogoro and Megure were famous for the way they apprehended criminals. He also worked for some time under Inspector Yuminaga in the arson division. Around the time Kogoro left the police force, Eri also moved out and lived separately for 10 year due to many reasons such as Eri's Bad Cooking. Appearance Kogoro is a fairly tall and fit man and is reasonably good-looking. He has high cheekbones, a short mustache, and short black hair. His hair is constantly slicked back with two loose locks hanging across his forehead. Personality Kogoro has an overinflated sense of his own importance and detective prowess to the point where he doesn't investigate why he is suddenly and consistently passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep with different deductions than he was making while awake. Kogoro is also frequently unprofessional in his work, frequently making sarcastic and blunt comments about suspects or even his own clients. On cases, Kogoro is typically lax with his deductions and investigation, following only the most obvious clues or assumptions to reach his conclusions, which are often silly or fall directly into a culprit's trap. The police, especially Megure, often find him to be an embarrassment while awake and hope to see "Sleeping Kogoro" as soon as possible. Kogoro does have a serious side which only emerges when the case has personal importance to him, such as when Eri and Ran are involved. When this happens, Kogoro's entire personality and demeanor changes and he begins acting professionally, demonstrating improved deductive skills and cunning. While he is not up to the standards of Shinichi and he still can have problems with finding clues, his logical reasoning becomes better, and Kogoro often demonstrates he has a better sense of interpersonal relationships than Shinichi does. Kogoro can easily becomes infatuated with beautiful women. His favorite celebrity is pop idol Yoko Okino, and he never misses (or tries not to miss) her television shows. He also keeps a large collection of Yoko related goods and his office and bedroom have Yoko posters. Because of his flirtatious behavior around attractive women, he often embarrasses Ran, and while it is not stated as the reason why Eri left him, it is one of the primary reasons why she hasn't come Abilities Intellectual Abilities Kogoro's skills as a Detective is poor and is fairly a incompetent Detective mostly being incompetent or lazy often missing clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions are shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions without Conan's Assistance follows leads quite well. Physical Abilities Kogoro is an expert in judo. He was on the judo team while he was at Beika University. Canon Plot Overview Conan Arc Sherry Arc Vermouth Arc Boss' Cell Phone Number Arc Kir Arc Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies OVAs TV Specials Special Manga Trivia *Kogoro Mouri's Given Name "Kogoro" (小五郎) comes from the Fictional Character Kogoro Akechi, by Japanese Author Ranpo Edogawa. **Kogoro Mouri's Family Name "Mouri" '''(毛利毛利) is derived from '''Maurice Leblanc (モーリス・ルブラン, Mouri-''su Ruburan''), Author of the Famous Arsène Lupin Series. *Kogoro Mouri seems to have Acrophobia, the Fear of Heights. *Kogoro Mouri is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mouri Family Category:Detectives Category:Martial Arts Practitioners